


Enter the Seed

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Centaur Adam Jensen, Faun Francis Pritchard, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Francis è designato ambasciatore dei satiri presso i centauri. L'ambasciatore dei centauri non è ancora nato.





	Enter the Seed

La montagna è la tua casa. La pianura è il tuo giardino.  
Sono il tuo cibo, il tuo letto, tutto ciò che ti serve per vivere.  
E per questo il possesso del territorio era da sempre così importante per tutte le tribù.  
I centauri rimanevano nelle Wetlands, zone pianeggianti piene di erba fresca e ruscelli. I boschi erano abitati dalle driadi, ninfe e naiadi, spiriti che nascevano spontaneamente dalle pianti e dalle fonti. La zona montagnosa era invece di proprietà dei satiri, mezzi uomini e mezzi capre, dediti alle feste, al piacere fisico e al vino, che producevano in quantità.  
  
Satiri e centauri da sempre condividevano ben di più del semplice territorio.  
Patti commerciali fatti di liquori, utensili, cibarie e protezione erano all’ordine del giorno tra le varie tribù, ma non c’era mai stato un vero e proprio trattato di pace. Le risorse non erano abbondanti, e molti pericoli camminavano sulle loro terre.  
Draghi, licantropi e fiere di ogni sorta popolavano le storie che le nonne raccontavano ai nipoti, scoraggiandoli dall’allontanarsi dalla tribù.  
Mentre le creature più grosse riuscivano a difendersi e gli spiriti si nascondevano i satiri erano in balia degli eventi. Incapaci di proteggersi adeguatamente e di passare inosservati, un’amicizia tra il loro popolo e i centauri era da sempre ricercata.  
  
I potenti centauri li avrebbero protetti dai pericoli, e loro se la sarebbero cavata, speravano, donando una quota mensile di vino.  
Per quello Francis era stato cresciuto per essere colui che avrebbe unito le due razze. Figlio di un ambasciatore presso le driadi, era stato scelto come ponte per i centauri. La vicinanza (e forse una maternità) da parte degli spiriti della foresta aveva reso Francis bello ed etereo. Era magro, molto più alto rispetto alla sua specie, slanciato ed elegante, quasi androgino col suo petto chiaro e ben formato.  
I capelli lunghi tipici delle driadi erano però spessi e scuri, e non chiari e vaporosi come fatti d'aria, che venivano raccolti dietro le lunghe orecchie che di caprino avevano ben poco. Il corpo altrimenti femmineo era largo di spalle e con un accenno di muscolatura, le gambe lunghe coperte di peli castani e non bianche e trasparenti, che terminavano in due graziosi zoccoli scuri.  
  
La vita nei boschi era tranquilla. Le driadi erano silenziose, gentili e riservate, e da loro Francis aveva preso il temperamento. Quando era rientrato nel villaggio del padre aveva trovato il caos: satiri che copulavano ovunque, che distillavano il liquore e che suonavano assordando chiunque fosse troppo vicino.  
Ci aveva messo parecchi giorni a capire - e ancora di più ad apprezzare - tutte le usanze del proprio popolo.  
Suo padre era stato più che disponibile ad insegnargli tutte le particolarità dei satiri, e gli aveva esposto in maniera esaustiva anche le loro piccole problematiche legate alla libido. Quando era tornato a casa si era avvicinato alla madre, una driade che ancora lo coccolava. Si rannicchiava sul suo petto, nascondendo il volto affilato, cercando affetto.  
E lei aveva capito, e aveva preso a narrargli la verità.  
I satiri erano per natura dei predatori sessuali: benedetti dal dio della musica, dell’ubriachezza e del divertimento molesto, passavano al vita alla ricerca del piacere, che includeva anche soddisfare appetiti di ogni tipo. Quando riuscivano ad accoppiarsi con una ninfa il frutto della loro passione prendeva il meglio di entrambe le specie: non era un satiro, perché era più vicino alla natura, alla spiritualità. Non era una driade, perché aveva zoccoli ed un corpo incapace di fondersi con la natura. Era un fauno, una creature a cavallo tra i due mondi, un magnifico e leggiadro ibrido tra magia e materia.  
Beati quelli come lui, capaci di vivere il momento e di non essere schiavi dei bisogni terreni.  
  
Dopo due primavere Francis venne ritenuto abbastanza maturo da avvicinarsi per la prima volta al branco con cui avevano stretto quella prima alleanza. Era una tribù a sud-ovest, dove le montagne erano ancora perfettamente visibili. Nei suoi viaggi verso i boschi aveva sempre visto qualche guardia, grossi uomini con la faretra e l’arco sulla schiena, le possenti gambe equine che li sollevavano e permettevano loro di guardare lontano.  
Una guida era venuta a prendere il fauno, parlando col padre. Quando il satiro si era abbassato, carezzando il figlio, gli aveva spiegato che era ora di andare. Di renderlo fiero, e di essere sempre orgoglioso di ciò che era. Si sarebbero visti presto.  
Francis non aveva capito cosa “presto” intendesse dire, e aveva seguito il centauro con una lieve inquietudine.  
“Non temere. Oggi verrai da noi per un’importante cerimonia.”  
Gli aveva detto la sua guida, camminando tranquillo sull’erba bassa. Il fauno si era affrettato per affiancarlo, alzando la testa dai capelli lunghi per guardarlo negli occhi.  
“Una cerimonia?”  
Il centauro annuì.  
“Il nostro ambasciatore. È un giorno importante per lui.”  
Il suo cuore rallentò il battito, e con un piccolo sorriso entrò nel loro territorio, pronto a scoprire cosa i loro vicini avevano da offrirgli.  
  
Molti guerrieri osservavano i dintorni armati di lancia e arco, controllando i branchi di lupi appostati nelle vicinanze. Francis passò oltre a loro esaminando le differenze nei colori dei loro manti, le loro espressioni fiere e anche le eventuali cicatrici che fieramente sfoggiavano. Non si stupiva del fascino che esercitavano sui satiri: loro, così piccoli e indifesi, non potevano che trovare incredibili delle creature tanto possenti.  
  
Quando in lontananza notò delle strutture e del fumo le indicò alla guida, sorpreso.  
“È quello il vostro villaggio?”  
“Sì, ma non ci andiamo. Dobbiamo girare qui.”  
Rispose l’uomo, seguendo un percorso che virava nuovamente verso la montagna. Al fauno dispiacque non poter già vedere il cuore di quel popolo, ma era ugualmente curioso di scoprire a cosa avrebbe assistito.  
Presto raggiunsero una piccola fonte nascosta dietro un boschetto di arbusti, dove molti centauri avevano formato una discreta folla. La guida camminò in mezzo a loro, facendo spazio al giovane. Quando Francis fu in grado di vedere altro oltre ai fianchi muscolosi delle parti equine sbatté le palpebre, sorpreso.  
Una giumenta sedeva di fianco alla fonte, i grossi seni sudati che si univano tra le braccia, il ventre gonfio e le zampe appena divaricate.  
Non riusciva a capire cosa stesse accadendo. Tutti gli altri centauri rimanevano fermi ad osservarla, senza proferire parola. Era lei l’ambasciatore? Ed era… malata? Era a terra e ansimava pesantemente, il sudore le colava sul torace chiaro. Doveva essere in preda ad una terribile febbre.  
Rimase in attesa, nervoso per la situazione, l’assenza di spiegazioni e di essere l'unico piccolo bipede in mezzo a giganteschi quadrupedi.  
La giumenta si lamentò ad alta voce e iniziò a spingere, ringhiando. Il suo corpo si tese e poco dopo tra le sue zampe si allargarono due membrane scure e raggrinzite, facendo fuoriuscire un paio di zoccoli neri coperti di sangue. A metà tra lo scandalizzato e il sorpreso, Francis rimase ad osservare per la prima volta il miracolo della vita.  
Avendo vissuto tra le driadi, le uniche nascite a cui aveva assistito erano quelle delle ninfe. Quando la spuma della cascata era particolarmente agitata sapeva che una nuova naiade stava per emergere. Quando un albero diventava particolarmente robusto e anziano non era raro che dalle loro radici spuntasse una driade vestita di corteccia.  
Ma una nascita fatta di sangue e dolore, spinte e vagine, era qualcosa che non aveva mai visto. Sconvolto dalla cosa, rimase ad osservare quasi orripilato, mentre anche delle zampe magre e ossute seguivano gli zoccoli, insieme ad un corpo sottile e infine un piccolo torace umano.  
Non ci mise molto ad uscire completamente, il puledro scuro. Coperto di placenta, venne sollevato gentilmente dallo sciamano della tribù e mostrato ai presenti. L’odore di sangue rappreso invadeva le narici di Francis, e sentì il proprio stomaco ribaltarsi. Il piccolo venne depositato nella fonte cristallina, dove tremò ed emise il primo gemito per il freddo. Riemerse un piccolo centauro dagli occhi chiusi, le orecchie allungate e il corpo di un marrone scuro e la criniera nera, il corpo scosso da brividi. Lo sciamano sollevò nuovamente il cucciolo, e tutti i presenti accolsero il nuovo arrivato con un coro ordinato.  
Lo sciamano depositò il piccolo accanto alla madre, che lo abbracciò e lo spinse contro i propri seni. Il piccolo si attaccò subito, vorace, e iniziò a ciucciare aggrappandosi alla mammella. Il contatto di Francis spinse il fauno più avanti, vicino al neonato.  
Lui non capì e barcollò davanti al piccolo, trovandosi davanti al suo sguardo acquamarina e curioso. Rimase a guardarlo, incerto sul cosa dire. Doveva essere gentile e rispettoso, gli aveva detto suo padre. Doveva accogliere degnamente il figlio dell’ambasciatrice.  
“Benvenuto. Io sono Francis. Benvenuto. Tu sei..."  
"Il tuo ambasciatore."  
Lo interruppe la guida. Il satiro drizzò la coda, impietrito, mentre lo sciamano si avvicinava e puliva il volto del piccolo dalle gocce di latte che gli erano rotolate sul mento. Due voglie scure vicino agli occhi si connettevano ai capelli corti.  
"Dovrà vedervi con occhi che noi non abbiamo mai avuto."  
Commentò lo sciamano, lasciando che il piccolo si attaccasse nuovamente al seno.  
Francis aveva visto pochi inverni, ma pensare che quel puledro potesse essere il suo collega era incredibile e strano al tempo stesso.  
Si rese conto così di come la cerimonia non era un'investitura, un premio, un riconoscimento. Era stato chiamato proprio per la nascita dell'ambasciatore centauro.  
Il suo contatto gli mise la mano sulla spalla, che traballò sotto la sua pesantezza.  
"Sarà perfetto. Non credi?"  
Chiese pieno di orgoglio. Francis osservò il puledro staccarsi dalla madre e sollevarsi sulle zampe posteriori. Era appena nato, e sembrava già trovarsi a suo agio sulle sue zampe.  
"Non vedo l'ora."  
Commentò Francis, sorridendo al puledro che finalmente riusciva a stare in piedi da solo.  
Quando tornò a casa si sdraiò sulla betulla di sua madre, attendendo che la driade uscisse dall’albero per abbracciarlo. Mentre lei gli carezzava i capelli lui strofinò il naso contro di lei, sorridente.  
“Oggi ho visto la nascita dell’ambasciatore centauro.”  
Sussurrò contro la sua corteccia, stringendola dolcemente. Lei gli poggiò un bacio sulla fronte, le labbra morbide.  
“Hai visto una cosa incredibile. Il poter dare la vita dal proprio corpo è una magia che ho sempre invidiato.”  
Francis alzò la testa per guardarla.  
“Per quello hai amato mio padre?”  
Chiese con tono gentile, e nel sentirla ridere increspò le labbra in un sorriso.  
“Sì. Per avere te, piccolo mio. Ora riposa. Presto dovrai guidarci verso una pace duratura.”  
  
Una luna dopo la guida di Francis tornò a prenderlo. Questa volta non ebbe paura a seguirlo, e fu felice di vedere come il centauro si avviasse verso il villaggio che tanto aveva voluto vedere. Superò le prime tende decorate, per poi trovarsi in un ampio accampamento sull'erba verde e fresca.  
Rimase affascinato dall'altezza di alcune strutture, sicuramente più funzionali per creature assai più alte di lui. Notò balle di fieno messe ad asciugare una in fila all'altra, e altri particolari che avrebbe sicuramente approfondito successivamente. Quando il centauro arrivò ad una tenda aperta lo salutò con un cenno e si girò, allontanandosi.  
Francis rimase sorpreso sul momento, insicuro nel perdere il suo unico elemento stabile per quelle due visite. Prese un profondo respiro, e provò ad entrare nella tenda.  
Appena i suoi occhi si abituarono alla penombra notò un morbido letto di tessuti colorati, sopra il quale sedeva la giumenta che aveva incontrato la volta precedente. Sembrava essersi ripresa dalla nascita, che come sua madre gli aveva spiegato, era spesso dolorosa e difficile, “esattamente come ti era sembrato, una malattia".  
Si fermò sui propri zoccoli nel notare un grosso puledro bere ancora dal seno della donna. Lei carezzava delicata i capelli del centauro, con lo stesso affetto della propria madre: entrambe erano felici quando potevano prendersi cura dei loro figli. Non erano così diversi, driadi e centauri.  
Sorrise e si avvicinò di qualche passo, per poi fermarsi nel vedere le orecchie del centauro muoversi indietro, percependo il suo arrivo. Il giovane si staccò, e il muso ancora sporco di latte si mostrò a Francis.  
Era inequivocabilmente il cucciolo che aveva visto nascere il mese prima. I capelli erano cresciuti, e non solo. Rispetto a quel giorno era grande almeno il doppio. Gli sorrise, e con passo sicuro annullò la distanza tra loro due, per porgergli una mano con un sorriso.  
“Benvenuto. Io sono Adam. Tu dovresti essere Francis, l’ambasciatore dei satiri. Ma non sei un satiro, vero?”  
Chiese con voce allegra. Il fauno rispose con un piccolo sorriso sorpreso, e gli strinse la mano.  
La voce del centauro lo rassicurava, sembrava una persona tranquilla. Annuì, guardandolo negli occhi rimasti color acquamarina.  
“È un piacere rivederti. E hai ragione, sono un fauno. Sono figlio di una driade.”  
Specificò, lo stomaco un po’ ribaltato dall’emozione. Adam sarebbe stato la persona più importante della sua vita, e a primo impatto gli piaceva davvero.  
  
Adam gli mostrò con calma il villaggio. Sembrava sicuro di sé nonostante avesse a malapena una luna. Finalmente Francis soddisfò il suo bisogno di sapere come era formata la società dei centauri e come funzionava il loro accampamento. Perché i centauri non erano sedentari come i satiri e le driadi: si muovevano spesso nelle pianure, per trovare nuove zone ricche di erba da raccogliere e coltivare.  
Qualche adulto li guardava passeggiare sospettoso, e Adam sbuffava appena, mettendosi tra Francis e gli occhi dei suoi simili.  
“Non si fidano di te. Non capisco.”  
Borbottò, iniziando a mostrargli come tessevano le persone sotto un’altra grande tenda.  
“Come mai?”  
Chiese Francis a bassa voce, seguendolo tra i tappeti e i telai.  
Il puledro scivolò sotto i fili tesi e colorati della canapa e del cotone che scorrevano tra le impalcature, agile.  
“Pensano che i satiri vogliano solo i nostri muscoli. Perché non possiamo essere tutti amici?”  
Il fauno lo guardò triste. La diffidenza tra specie differenti era da sempre la norma. L’aveva imparato sulla sua pelle, quando aveva dovuto fuggire in lacrime da alcuni piccoli satiri che lo avevano preso in giro per essere diverso. Si era lanciato tra le braccia della mamma, piangente e disperato per essere stato rifiutato da uno dei suoi due popoli.  
Guardando le orecchie pelose e scure di Adam muoversi mentre gli raccontava di come si avvolgeva intorno a quei tessuti ebbe paura. Paura di come avrebbero potuto ferire anche lui un giorno.  
  
Tornato a casa si arrampicò sulla betulla di sua madre. Attese che lei uscisse dal tronco e si accoccolò contro di lei, strofinando il volto contro il suo. Le raccontò della giornata, di come Adam fosse cresciuto, di come avesse visitato con lui il villaggio. E di come gli altri centauri lo considerassero qualcosa di cattivo.  
“Parla con tuo padre di questo.”  
Gli consigliò lei, carezzandolo sui lunghi capelli castani.  
“Ti saprà spiegare la verità.”  
  
Ci avrebbe messo anni a capire che la verità non stava da una parte sola. Ondeggiava, in realtà, ben sopra tutti loro. Ciò che avrebbe imparato era che non era importante la verità, ma i bisogni del proprio popolo.  
Ma era ancora troppo piccolo per distinguere queste sfumature, e percepire le alterazioni delle realtà e i punti di vista del padre.  
Quindi ascoltò attentamente il motivo per cui i centauri erano indisposti nei loro confronti e cosa avrebbe dovuto fare per sanare il rapporto.  
“Ti dimostrerai forte, risoluto e sicuro di te. Non importa quanto fisicamente inferiore: i loro muscoli e la loro potenza sono ciò che vogliamo, ma qui, nella nostra mente, non vacilleremo e ci dimostreremo degni del loro senso dell’onore.”  
Francis non aveva capito cosa fosse questo onore, ma annuì, promettendo al padre che avrebbe fatto il possibile per rappresentare al meglio i satiri. L’ambasciatore aveva sorriso, scompigliandogli i capelli appena pettinati.  
  
La seconda volta che si incontrarono Adam era cresciuto ancora. Non era raddoppiato rispetto al mese prima, come si aspettava quasi Francis. Era tuttavia più grande e alto, e dal modo in cui masticava sembrava anche aver iniziato ad aggiungere qualcosa di solido alla propria dieta. Il fauno lo accolse ai piedi della loro montagna, avvicinandosi per salutarlo. Guardò incuriosito cosa avesse tra le mani il puledro, scoprendo delle morbide pagnotte riccamente decorate.  
“Ricordo quando ho smesso di bere il latte. Ma non è presto per te?”  
Chiese perplesso. Lui aveva smesso di bere dal seno di sua madre solo dopo tre lune.  
Il centauro scosse la testa, e mostrò una pagnotta prima di divorarla quasi in un boccone.  
"Sono fatte col latte di mamma."  
Mugolò con la bocca piena, deglutendo poi con difficoltà.  
"Mi ha detto che dovrò bere da lei ancora per un po', ma venendo da te...!"  
Lasciò cadere la frase, iniziando ad arrampicarsi lungo il sentiero tortuoso che portava verso l'insediamento dei satiri.  
Francis si beò della sorpresa che leggeva negli occhi del futuro ambasciatore. Ciò che per lui era naturale per Adam era nuovo e strano, e in certi momenti sembrava proprio rifiutare delle idee o delle usanze così diverse. Ad esempio, perché non c'erano femmine?  
"È una questione strana."  
Rispose Francis, grattandosi le orecchie lunghe.  
"Non ce ne sono mai state."  
Adam nitrì dalla sorpresa, impuntando gli zoccoli nel terreno. Francis annuì, confermando di nuovo il suo concetto.  
"Viviamo molto a lungo. E qualche volta gli adulti incontrano delle umane particolari, chiamate baccanti. Passano con loro qualche notte a festeggiare il vino, la festa e la musica. Quando se ne vanno, abbiamo dei piccoli satiri. Per questo dobbiamo barattare il latte.”  
Spiegò superando proprio dei cuccioli che giocavano tra le rocce. Adam li guardò interessato. Condividevano la stessa età, ma erano piccolissimi e ancora bambini nelle loro forme, rotondi e morbidi; a differenza sua che aveva già l’aspetto di un giovane centauro, per quanto in miniatura.  
“Tu da piccolo eri così? Sei nato da una baccante?”  
Chiese il puledro, riprendendo a camminare accanto al fauno. Quello scosse la testa.  
“No. Sono figlio di una driade, lo spirito di una betulla. E per questo non sono mai stato come loro.”  
Disse senza pensarci troppo. Si arrampicò su un masso più alto, e agitò appena il piccolo codino di capra. Adam rimase a guardarla agitarsi, e saltò senza sforzo vicino a lui.  
“È per quello che sei così bello?”  
Francis si paralizzò quasi, ondeggiando pericolosamente sul masso. Le braccia già forti del centauro lo tennero sollevato, impedendogli di ruzzolare giù dalla pietra. Adam gli sorrise, muovendo appena le orecchie pelose, gentile.  
"Bè... rispetto ai satiri, sì...?"  
Disse con lentezza, rimettendosi in equilibrio con un piccolo slancio del bacino. Rimase in silenzio, mentre nuovi sentimenti si muovevano nella sua pancia. Era una sensazione diversa da tutte quelle che aveva già avuto, e non la capiva completamente. Cercò di riprendersi, e riprese a scalare la propria montagna, la propria casa.  
"Andiamo. Fra poco sarà ora di pranzo."  
  
Quando entrarono nel villaggio tutti i satiri presenti si girarono ad osservare il nuovo arrivato. Già Francis era più alto di un normale satiro, e Adam lo superava in altezza di parecchio. Per tutti gli abitanti sembrerà un gigante, pensò il fauno. Sia i vecchi che i bambini zampettarono velocemente dietro ai due ambasciatori, creando una piccola folla che li seguiva a distanza, curiosi di vedere per la prima volta le creature che abitavano la pianura sotto di loro. Pochi avevano visto un centauro in carne ed ossa, e solo grazie ai racconti degli esploratori avevano potuto immaginarli.  
Ma vederne uno nella propria casa? Era incredibile per tutti. Adam si guardava attorno con attenzione, muovendo le orecchie, osservando le case ricavate da assi e muri di pietra, e i terrazzamenti delle vigne poco dietro di esse.  
"Quelle piante cosa sono? Non è erba, né grano."  
Disse ad alta voce, sollevando un braccio per indicarle all'altro. Francis dovette mettersi sulla punta degli zoccoli per riuscire a vedere cosa indicasse l'altro, privilegiato dalla sua altezza.  
"Sì, è uva. La usiamo per fare il vino."  
Spiegò, invitandolo a guardare le coltivazioni più da vicino. Gli mostrò i grappoli neri in crescita, ricchi di succo. Staccò un chicco e glielo offrì, per poi ricordare come il puledro avesse ancora una dieta legata al latte materno. Non fece in tempo a recuperalo, però, perché Adam lo prese con due dita e iniziò a masticarlo immediatamente, ingoiando pelle, succo, polpa e semi.  
"È molto dolce."  
Sentenziò, per poi sorridere a Francis. Il fauno ricambiò cercando di nascondere un pensiero un po' duro - ma trituravano di tutto senza ritegno, i centauri? - e si incamminò verso la grande vasca di pietra che usavano per pigiare l'uva.  
"Qui iniziamo a creare il vino. Quando alla fine del processo è pronto, lo imbottigliamo nelle giare di terracotta. Può durare anche anni, e più invecchia più diventa buono. Anche il tuo popolo ne è ghiotto e ne vuole."  
Adam si appoggiò al bordo della vasca, osservando interessato quel mondo nuovo per lui.  
"Anche noi ne beviamo?"  
Chiese, sorpreso.  
"Sì! È forse ciò che ci ha permesso di avere tanti scambi con altre tribù. Solo noi lo produciamo."  
Il centauro scrutò nuovamente le vigne, muovendo appena una zampa anteriore, facendola grattare sulle pietre.  
"Dovete proteggere il vostro bene, allora. Se perdete le vigne, sarete perduti?"  
Francis aprì la bocca, ma non rispose. Rimase a riflettere sulla questione, e si rese conto di quanto avesse ragione. Senza il vino non sarebbero mai riusciti ad ottenere i favori degli altri, perfino con i licantropi erano giunti a degli accordi di non attacco, in cambio di molti vasi. Ma senza il liquore, cosa sarebbe successo? Avevano altro di valore, oltre alla musica, che interessava relativamente poco ai più sanguinari?  
"Ecco perché ci serve protezione."  
Mormorò a bassa voce.  
"Se perdiamo le vigne, perdiamo il nostro futuro."  
Il centauro si incamminò nuovamente verso il villaggio, curioso di vedere come i satiri vivevano.  
"Dovete aver sviluppato una buona difesa per proteggere qualcosa di così importante. Come noi centauri! Per salvarci dalle bestie, abbiamo dei cavalieri capaci di combattere contro chiunque. E anche noi puledri stiamo tranquilli."  
Francis sentì un rivolo di sudore freddo scendergli lungo la schiena chiara, mentre l'altro parlava. Loro non avevano mai neppure pensato a lottare, a creare armi, a preparare piani di battaglia. I satiri vivevano alla giornata, senza pensare ai problemi fino a quando non era troppo tardi. E in quel momento capì quale fosse davvero il suo compito di ambasciatore. Non era conoscere l'altro popolo, non era fare da ponte tra due culture.  
Era tutta una mera, semplice, mossa politica. Uno scambio, a cui le loro vite erano state immolate.  
Per proteggere la loro montagna.


End file.
